Merry Christmas, Yami and Yugi
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: It's a week before Christmas and Atemu is out looking for presents for his husbands, Yami and Yugi, and his grandfather, Solomon. But, Atemu already has a present. AU.


_**This was written a long time ago, so beware.**_

 **Summary- It's a week before Christmas and Atemu is out looking for presents for his husbands, Yami and Yugi, and his grandfather, Solomon. But, Atemu already has a present. AU.**

 **Mobium.**

 **Warnings: Mpreg**

"Atemu, Atemu get up," a voice called out softly as he shook his husband awake.

Atemu whined and opened his eyes to see his husband, Yami.

"Yami? Why are you waking me up so early?" Atemu asked with a pout.

'Early? Atemu, it's twelve in the afternoon," Yami chuckled.

Atemu's eyes widened and sat up.

"Oh no, my shift at the shop..' Atemu whispered.

'Atemu, it's okay. Yugi took your shift. It's no big deal," Yami said as he said down and dragged Atemu onto his lap.

"But.."

"But nothing. Today, you're going to relax, you hear me?" Yami said.

Atemu sighed but nodded and snuggled into Yami.

Yami smiled and stroked Atemu's hair, but he was very worried for his husband.

He noticed that Atemu was more nervous and sensitive when they played and he also noticed how tired Atemu looked after work and all. He was getting extra worried when Atemu kept waking up late, which made Yugi mad.

"Yami, I'm going to the mall today," Atemu said, bringing Yami back to real life.

"Uh, sure. When do you want to go?" Yami asked.

Atemu smiled and shook his head and stood up, walking over to his closet.

"I'm going alone and 'm gonna go when I'm done getting ready," Atemu said as he picked out his outfit.

Yami frowned and looked at Atemu.

"Alone? Why alone?" Yami asked.

Atemu blushed and let out a small, nervous laugh giggle.

"I still need to get gifts," Atemu said as he shrugged.

Yami groaned. "Atemu.."

"What?" Atemu snapped.

"You should have gotten then earlier and why are you snappy?" Yami asked.

"Well I'm sorry! And I'm snappy because you're treating me like a bit!" Atemu growled before grabbing his wallet and jacket and leaving.

Yami sighed and shook his head before crawling into bed, a little upset.

"Sensitive emotions also...great.."

()()()()()

"Damn Yami," Atemu growled as he went inside his car before he sighed.

"You're making Mommy very mean right now, little one," Atemu whispered as he put a hand on his belly, gently rubbing the area.

After a few minutes, Atemu drove . He put on some Christmas music and sang along happily, glaring as everyone who looked at him weirdly.

When Atemu made it to the store, he quickly got in the building to get away from the door.

His tummy rumbled when he smelled the goodies the store bakery had.

"Hmm, a muffin and hot chocolate wouldn't hurt," Atemu mumbled as he walked over.

"Welcome to Mamamia's Bakery, how may I help you?" a worker, Mai, asked politely with a smile, ready to take Atemu's order.

"Hiya. I'll take one chocolate chip muffin and a small hot chocolate with marshmallows," Atemu said with a small blush.

The worker nodded and put down the order."Alright. Your order will be out in a few minutes,"

Atemu nodded and thanked Mai before giving her the money and walking off.

"Atemu?"

Atemu turned around and gasped when he saw his friend, Ryou.

"Ryou, why are you here?" Atemu asked as the two hugged.

"I'm here to get some last minute Christmas gifts for Akefia and Bakura. What about you?" Ryou asked as he pulled away.

"Same," Atemu said with a blush.

Ryou frowned when he saw Atemu's figure.

"Hmmm, you're tired, hungry, and your stomach is growing! You're pregnant!" Ryou exclaimed.

Atemu blushed darker an shushed his friend.

"Alright, alright! You don't need to scream to the world! Ou sound like you're pregnant too," Atemu mumbled.

Ryou blushed and laughed nervously.

Atemu's jaw dropped.

"You are! How far along?" Atemu asked.

"Two weeks. You?" Ryou asked.

"One. I guess I had the symptoms earlier." Atemu said.

Ryou nodded. "Well, it's time for me to go. It was great talking to you," he said.

Atemu nodded and the two hugged before leaving.

"Small hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffin!"

Atemu got p and grabbed his order before eating and going shopping.

()()()()()

'Since I don't know the baby's gender, I guess I'll get pink and blue shirts' Atemu thought as h looked at the shirts.

Atemu picked out a blue "Daddy's Baby" shirt and a pink "New Papa".

"I hope they like it," Atemu muttered before he went to pay.

The lady who was scanning the items looked at Atemu weirdly. "Is that it?"

Atemu sighed and nodded.

The lady nodded and gave the bag to Atemu. "Never come back,"

Atemu glared at her. "And you just lost your job," he snapped before whirling around and leaving with his perfect strides, the lady yelling and cursing at him.

Atemu sighed as he went into his car.

He put a finger in the corner of his eyes and as tried to stop the upcoming tears.

"What a Christmas, huh?" Atemu sniffled lightly.

With a sigh, Atemu wiped his tears away and started his car, driving back home.

()()()()()

"Atemu, is that you?" Yugi called when he heard the door open.

"Yeah," Atemu mumbled as he climbed the stairs.

Yugi frowned and sighed as he heard the bedroom door close.

After half an hour after Atemu left, Yami got up and went to Joey's and Seto's place.

'What is with Atemu lately? Yug thought before he went back to work.

With Atemu, he was sitting on the floor with the gifts he bought and made.

He made his grandfather a blue and pink "Great-Grandfather" shirt since stores don't sell them.

Atemu put on some holiday music before he started to wrap up the presents.

An hour later, Atemu finished off with a bow for each gift.

"Done," Atemu murmured before he got up, grabbing the presents, and taking them downstairs.

"Just in time for dinner," Yami said as he set the last dish on the table.

Atemu ignored him and went to their decorated Christmas Tree. He set down the presents before he got back up.

"Atemu, dinner?" Solomon asked.

Atemu turned around and smiled, nodding.

Yami frowned as Atemu ignored him before he decided to leave, going up to the roof for fresh air.

Yugi and Solomon saw Yami leave. Yugi turned to Solomon, who nodded, before he left.

"Yami?" Yugi called softly, sitting next to Yami.

"WHy is Atemu acting like this? All I did is ask why he was snappy," Yami whimpered.

Yugi pulled Yami onto his lap and rubbed his back.

"I don't know, Love. Maybe we will learn soon enough,"

()()()()()

"Guys, guys, wake up! It's Christmas!" Atemu shouted as he jumped on the bed.

Yami and Yugi groaned and slowly opened their eyes.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Yugi chuckled tiredly, sitting up and stretching.

Atemu smiled and jumped up in glee, running downstairs where Solomon was.

With a yawn, Yami and Yugi got up and did their daily ritual before going downstairs.

"I already separated the presents. Come on!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yugi chuckled and dragged a sleepy Yami over.

"Who's first?" Yami asked.

I want you guys to open mine last. I say Solomon, Yugi, Yami, then me," Atemu said.

They nodded and started to open them.

Yugi, Yami, and Atmu got clothing and game cards while Solomon got some sleeping gear.

Atemu started to get fidgety when the family took his presents.

They opened them and looked at the shirts oddly.

"Daddy's Baby?" Yugi read aloud before he gasped.

Atemu laughed as they all looked at him.

"You-You're pregnant?" Yami whispered.

Atemu nodded and smiled as they hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered.

"What for?" Atemu asked.

"I thought you were angry at me for some reason," Yami mumbled.

Atemu laughed and wrapped his arms around his husbands .

"No. Never. Merry Christmas my loves, we're having a baby,"

 **And there's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
